Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El
Ich betreibe einen Bot namens Weas-El-Bot. Wenn ihr Aufträge für ihn habt, hinterlasst am besten eine Nachricht in meinem Blog. Danke Danke ich habe deine botschaft vernommen. —Dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von Haldir11 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) 17:51, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC). Hallöchen Ich habe deinen Eintrag im Community-Wiki gesehen. Falls ich irgendwas helfen kann? Ach du hast auch einen Bot? AWB? LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 10:43, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Lady-Whistler, schön dass du auch hierher gefunden hast. :-) Ja, zur Zeit läuft AWB, allerdings hauptsächlich weil das der erste war, den ich ausprobiert habe. Ich will mir in Zukunft auch noch andere anschauen. Hast du in der Richtung Erfahrung? :Hilfe können wir immer brauchen. Es gibt sowohl am Inhalt als auch am Skin genug zu tun. --Weas-El Talk| 11:34, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Das layout der Hauptseite sieht schon gut aus, aber ich würd für die Boxen ne andere Farbe als Braun nehmen Das verstrahlt irgendwie Langeweile... :-7 SatansLilHelper666 19:06, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, du hast völlig recht. Es sieht sprichwörtlich sch*** aus. ;-) Leider bekomme ich es gerade nicht besser hin. Das Gelb vorher war auch nicht besser, finde ich. Ich habe mit Grau experimentiert, aber das sah auch langweilig aus. Ich bin da für Vorschläge offen. :Übrigens schreibe ich gerade eine Nominierung zum "Wiki des Monats" für uns, da könnt ihr später dann alle mal eure Stimmen abgeben. Ich sage bescheid, wenn ich es poste. Gruß, --Weas-El Talk| 19:09, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich finde nichts besseres, nu mach ich es halt erstmal wieder gelb. :-( --Weas-El Talk| 20:00, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nich traurig sein, Meister =) SatansLilHelper666 12:18, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Community-corner Das Wiki wurde doch hoffentlich nicht für den Januar 2011 vorgeschlagen, dann käme meine Stimme ja zu spät ;) Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 21:10, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja klar, rückwirkend pünktlich zum 1. Februar... Nein! Natürlich nicht! ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 22:58, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sperrantrag für vandalierende IP hi, Weas-el. Beantrage die Sperrung oder zumindest Verwarnung der IP 84.156.70.159. Begründung: Vandalismus (siehe Versionsgeschichte "Aragorn II."; "Kategorie:Aragorn der schwule"). Dazu Löschung der Kategorie "Aragorn der schwule". mfg Friedrich II. 15:01, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Erledigt, danke für den Hinweis. --Weas-El Talk| 15:08, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Neu Hey Weas-El. Bin neu hier und habe ein, zwei Fragen: 1. Wo finde ich die Tabellen, die in den Artikeln meist am rechten Rand stehen? Sind die irgendwo gesammelt? 2. Welche Quellen sind hier anerkannt(nehme mal an, Wikipedia ist nicht die perfekte Quelle). Würde hauptsächlich mit dem Tolkien-Lexikon von Friedhelm Schneidewind arbeiten, wenn das ok ist. Gruß Waeller89 08:31, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Die Boxen findest du in der Kategorie:Infobox-Vorlagen. Ansonsten sind sämtliche Werke zu Tolkiens Welten erlaubt, das Tolkien-Lexikon dürfte auch okay sein; Websites und Wikipedia sind bis auf wenige Ausnahmen tatsächlich nicht so gerne gesehen. Dann wünsche ich dir mal noch viel Spaß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 13:59, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Dem habe ich bis auf ein "herzlich willkommen" nichts hinzuzufügen. :-) --Weas-El Talk| 17:34, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Oder doch... zu den Quellen: Alles was in gedruckter Form veröffentlicht wurde kann als Quelle verwendet werden, solange der Autor bekannt ist und andere Benutzer die Angaben prüfen können. Ich kenne das Lexikon, das ist in meinen Augen eine super Quelle. Außerdem gibt es einige wirklich gute Websites vor allem zu den elbischen Sprachen von Leuten, die sich intensiv und professionell mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt haben. Die gelten selbstverständlich auch. Von mittelmäßig aufgezogenen Fanpages von Leuten, die bloß ein paar Mal die Filme gesehen haben, ist natürlich abzuraten. Website ist also meiner Meinung nach nicht gleich Website. Andere Wikis, seien es Wikipedia oder Ardapedia, halte ich für sehr schlechte Quellen. Nicht weil da jeder editieren kann, ich schätze die Inhalte sind in beiden Fällen recht gut... Aber in dem Fall wäre es einfacher, bloß noch auf Ardapedia zu verlinken und dieses Wiki dichtzumachen. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 17:52, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dateiinfo u.a. Hi Weas-El, ich hätte da noch einen Vorschlag: Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Vorlage:Dateiinfo gleich per MediaWiki:Onlyifuploading.js und Common.js in das Bearbeitungsfeld der Hochladenseite einbinden? Das würde vielleicht zusätzlich dazu anregen, die Infos einzutragen – und macht das umständlichere Einfügen per Copy&Paste überflüssig, um den wahren Grund der Anfrage zu enthüllen ;) Außerdem wollte ich dich darum bitten, den Aufruf zur PdM-Kandidatur, die ja bereits gelaufen ist, aus der Community-corner zu entfernen. Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:08, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Letzteres ist erledigt, danke für den Hinweis. Was das automatische Eintragen der Vorlage als preload angeht... das habe ich vor einiger Zeit mal versucht und nicht geschafft. :-( Solltest du wissen wie das geht, sag mir bitte was ich tun muss. --Weas-El Talk| 21:08, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Also, ich habs im Matrix-Wiki angewendet und im Tronlegacy-Wiki auch angeregt – man muss einfach die beiden Seiten erstellen, der gesamte benötigte Quelltext ist ja bereits eingetragen. Dann sollte es eigentlich funktionieren; bei mir hats aber auch erst am nächsten Tag (nach einem Neustart(?)) geklappt, das bloße Cacheleeren per Strg+F5 hat da nicht gereicht. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:31, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe die beiden Seiten angelegt und den voreingestellten Inhalte unverändert gelassen. --Weas-El Talk| 18:13, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Funktioniert. Super! --Weas-El Talk| 18:15, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilderquellen Da kann ich leider nicht helfen die meisten sind von Googlebilder. Ich kann dir nur sagen das die Helme von einer Firma sind die Sachen aus den Film ziemlich orginal nachstellt und verkauft. Manch andere sind von SUM Seiten welche dementsprechende Seite kann ich nicht sagen Der Waldläufer 13:42, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) 600. Ich will dich nur drauf hinweisen, dass ich den 600. Artikel verfasst hab (denk ich jedenfalls Q_ô°) - Drachen. Ich mach dich da extra drauf aufmerksam, da ich total rattig drauf bin in dieser komischen Halle des Ruhms mit dem Artikel verewigt zu werden =P Bitte - danke, Meister SatansLilHelper666 14:12, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Super, hab's eingetragen, guckst du hier. --Weas-El Talk| 14:25, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::OOOOOWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! =P ::Danke Mesiter, jetzt hat mein Leben nur leider keinen Zweck mehr... :-7 ::SatansLilHelper666 14:28, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Schreib doch nochmal 100 Artikel, dann bekommst du noch einen Eintrag. ;-) --Weas-El Talk| 14:56, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Stimmt....stimmt...mal sehn :::SatansLilHelper666 15:04, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dateiversion löschen Hi, könntest du bitte hier mal die alte Dateiversion löschen? Ich weiß nicht, ob an meinem PC liegt, aber ich habe da einen blöden Darstellungsfehler mit dem alten Bild, dass im neuen Format verzerrt angezeigt wird (trotz Cache-Leerung etc.) Vielen Dank im voraus, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:31, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ah, Danke für die Info. Ich habs jetzt einfach unter einem neuen Titel hochgeladen, du kannst das alte Bild also komplett löschen. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:37, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hat das überhaupt einen Zweck ? Wir haben sowohl eine Liste der Könige der Mark, als auch eine der Könige Rohans, vom Inhalt her sind sie allerdings mehr oder weniger gleich, eine davon, wohl eher die Liste der Könige der Mark sollte wie ich vorschlage gelöscht werden. Fürst der Nazgúl 15:14, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. Eine der Seiten Liste der Könige der Mark und Liste der Könige von Rohan kann weg. Deshalb sind ja jeweils auch schon die Redundanz-Hinweisboxen dran. Ich besitze leider die Anhänge nicht, da könnte man mal schauen wie genau es dort genannt wird. Und dann müsste mal schauen, ob von der zu löschenden Seite noch Informationen übertragen werden können. Wenn du das übernehmen möchtest, tob dich da ruhig aus. Hinterlass dann einfach einen Löschantrag per Vorlage , sobald die Seite weg kann. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 17:03, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Re: Bilder-Upload (Bezug) :Hey, habe die Bilder allesamt von Google genommen. Was soll ich da für die Quellen hin schreiben? Elbenprinz 07:40, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Wie muss ich das denn mit dem rechteinhaber einfügen? Habe da wirklich keine Ahnung von. Hab jetzt auf der Seite Boromir wo ich das Bild eingefügt habe den 1. Film in den Quellen drinnen. Doch es wäre nett wenn du mir noch einmal genauer erklären köntest wie dies funktioniert.Elbenprinz 09:15, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Scheint so als wäre ich dafür i-wie zu doof. Naja dann werde ich in die Quellen wenigstens die Filme machen wie du sagtest. Werde auch ein paar weitere Bilder einfügen da ich es einfach optisch besser finde als so einen einheitlichen Text. Neulinge können sich darunter ja ansonsten nichts vorstellen.Elbenprinz 09:57, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das ist mir alles etwas zu hoch. Ansonsten lasse ich es mit den Bildern sein. Oder jemand der es kann übernimmt die Quellen für mich. Andererseits kann ich ja auch dabei bleiben die einzelnen Wiki-Seiten zu überarbeiten und zu verbesser wenn möglich.Elbenprinz 10:43, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Okay, hab dank. Bei dem Bild weiß ich es auch nicht genau. Habe den Beitrag mit den Bildern eh gelöscht da ich es unter den Rassen gepostet hatte und erst danach die Diskussion gelesen habe.Elbenprinz 18:06, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Schlachten Hey, Mir ist grade aufgefallen das die Artikel Schlachten und Ereignisse sich sehr ähneln. Soll das so sein? Könnte man doch theoretisch unter Kriege und Schlachten zusammen fassen. Gruß Elbenprinz 17:52, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Elbenprinz. Es gibt keine Artikel mit diesen Namen. Meinst du vielleicht "Kategorie:Schlachten" und "Kategorie:Ereignisse"? :Da alle Schlachten auch Ereignisse sind, ist "Kategorie:Schlachten" eine Unterkategorie von "Kategorie:Ereignisse". Demnach reicht es, wenn ein Artikel über eine Schlacht in der "Kategorie:Schlachten" ist. Aus der "Kategorie:Ereignisse" sollten wir die meiner Meinung nach wirklich entfernen, das ist redundant. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 18:04, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Ja die Kategorien waren gemeint, das war mein Fehler. Alles klar. Dann danke ich für die schnelle Antwort. :Elbenprinz 18:16, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Film-Mitschrift Hey Weas-El, Muss noch einmal kurz stören. Habe da eine kleine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn wir komplette Mitschriften der Filme hier einbauen? Also das jemand den Film schaut und alles was sie sagen mitschreibt. Wenn sie gerade nicht sprechen kann man kurz beschreiben was grade geschieht. Ist lediglich eine kleine Idee die natürlich einiges an Zeit kostet. Gruß; Elbenprinz 08:29, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Moin Elbenprinz. Das würde tatsächlich ein enormer Aufwand werden, aber wenn sich jemand die Arbeit machen möchte... Wer auch immer das tut sollte auf alle Fälle vorher in Erfahrung bringen, ob man damit das Copyright verletzt. Ein Fachmann bin ich da leider auch nicht. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 08:38, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Was das angeht bräuchte ich dann auch hilfe. Die Mitschrift würde ich machen. Die zeit würde ich mir nehmen können. Also vielleicht wüsstest du ja jemanden der das mit dem Copyright lösen kann? Wenn ja kannst du ja nochmal antworten, dann würde ich die Mitschriften in den nächsten Tagen/Wochen machen. ::Elbenprinz 09:36, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Du könntest mal im Forum des deutschen Community Zentralwikis fragen, ob es da rechtliche Probleme geben kann. Da findet sich sicher jemand, der sich damit auskennt. Letztendlich ist in Wikis jeder selbst für seine Beiträge verantwortlich. Deshalb möchte ich mich an diesem Projekt nicht beteiligen bevor ich nicht sicher bin, dass ich damit nicht gegen geltendes deutsches Urheberrecht oder US-amerikanisches Copyright verstoße. :::Übrigens wurde ich dort als Admin vorgeschlagen. voraussichtlich am Wochenende wird die Wahl starten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ein paar Leute dort für mich abstimmen würden. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 09:47, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Habe jetzt einmal nach gefragt. Ich hoffe das ich es im richtigen Bereich gemacht habe :-D Danke für die Seite hoffentlich wird es helfen. ;Elbenprinz 09:59, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Knapp daneben, macht aber nichts ;-) Ich habe die Seite mal von "Frage zum Copyright" nach "Forum:Frage zum Copyright" verschoben. :::::--Weas-El ✉ 10:04, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::hm, hab ich mir gedacht. Dank dir. Gibts hier im Wiki sonst irgendetwas aus den Filmen wo ich nich was verbessern könnte. In den Baustellen habe ich geschaut und Schlacht um Helms Klamm, Elronds Rat und Totensümpfe übrarbeitet bzw. Neu angefertigt. Doch momentan fällt mir nichts wirklich ins Auge. Hättest du etwas? |Elbenprinz 10:41, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::In den Baustellen hast du schon geschaut? Du kennst dich also hauptsächlich mit den Filmen aus und weniger mit den Büchern? Vielleicht könntest du noch einige Screenshots aus den Filmen machen und ergänzen... zumindest dort, wo es bisher keine Bilder gibt. --10:55, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oder schau doch mal in diese Liste. Dort findest du alle Links auf nicht existente Seiten. Viele davon müssen noch angelegt werden. Aber Vorsicht, da ist auch einiges an Müll dabei... zum Beispiel Seiten, die bereits gelöscht wurden, oder auch Links mit Tippfehlern. --Weas-El ✉ 10:58, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Danke da werde ich mal schauen :-) Ja kenne die Filme fast auswendig :-D Bücher lese ich gerade. Daher bin ich da noch nicht der Experte. Doch das kommt auch noch^^ |Elbenprinz 11:01, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hey, Ja danke hab das mit der schrift erst gar nicht bemerkt. Werde jetzt besser darauf achten. Gruß || Elbenprinz 15:18, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Überschrift (?) Hey, mirs heute aufgefallen, das dort ganz oben (Ich weiß nicht ganz wie man diesen Balken nennt) wo "Der Herr der Ringe Wiki- Alles über Tolkins Meisterstücke: Aragorn..." ein Fehler ist. Bei Tolki''e''n fehlt das "e". Merkwürdigerweise ist das "e" auf der Hauptseite da... Nur bei anderen Seiten ist es nicht mehr vorhanden. Wäre gut, wenn das geändert wird, dass macht sich vielleicht nicht ganz so gut :P Plampf 13:50, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Autsch, ja, das ist ziemlich peinlich. Ich sehe es allerdings im Moment nicht. Wo genau steht das? Kannst du notfalls einen Screenshot machen? --Weas-El ✉ 13:54, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Habs korrigiert, der Fehler steckte in MediaWiki:Pagetitle. Mir wird der Text allerdings nicht angezeigt, komisch. Ich werde wohl irgendwas in meinen Optionen verstellt haben. --Weas-El ✉ 13:57, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, habs gefunden. :-D Wenn man mit dem Cursor auf den Tab zeigt, sieht man diesen Text. Danke für den Hinweis. --Weas-El ✉ 14:00, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : : Stammbäume Hey, Nur so ne kleine Idee: Im Silmarillion gibt es ja die einzelnen Stammbäume zu den Quendi, Häuser der Edain, wie auch von der Sippe Finwes, Thingols und Olwes... Zur Veranschaulichung fänd ich es gut, wenn wir die einzelnen Stammbäume irgendwie hier einbringen können. Denn jemand, der das Silmarillion nicht genau gelesen hat, wird wohl kaum die einzelnen Verwandtschaftsgrad verstehen :P Gruß, Plampf 10:27, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Plampf. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee. Das Beste wäre, die Stammbäume in Textform zu übernehmen, so dass man die Namen verlinken kann. So wie im Artikel Gilraen. Das macht allerdings eine Menge Arbeit. --Weas-El ✉ 15:16, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC)